


no matter what, you can't be ahead of me

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [9]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Meela has seen the Carnahan estate - not just in drawings and photographs in the papers, gossiping about the return of the late lord's children, that it is now the Carnahan-O'Connell estate, that Lord Carnahan's children are wild and unruly and will bring only ruin to an already tarnished name. She has seen it in person, walked its grounds while the lord and lady of their house were off exploring with their whelp, taken in its splendor and the signs of disuse, of years without proper care, of time catching up to grandeur.





	no matter what, you can't be ahead of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernstarwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernstarwolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: "misfortune"
> 
> Pre-TMR, I tried to do something for Evie or Rick/Evie but you know me, I'm biased. XD I hope you still like it, Marie!
> 
> (Sidenote: the title is - based on a translation I found - a lyric from 'Anck-su-namum' by Yezi which I've never actually listened to, but I thought it was funny to use. XD)

* * *

 

A princess in a palace. Some things never changed.

 

Meela has seen the Carnahan estate - not just in drawings and photographs in the papers, gossiping about the return of the late lord's children, that it is now the Carnahan-O'Connell estate, that Lord Carnahan's children are wild and unruly and will bring only ruin to an already tarnished name. She has seen it in person, walked its grounds while the lord and lady of their house were off exploring with their whelp, taken in its splendor and the signs of disuse, of years without proper care, of time catching up to grandeur.

 

Hafez was cross when he discovered she had Lock-Nah take her out there to see where her enemies lived when they weren't out plundering like gravediggers, but Meela hardly cared. 

 

She needed to see for herself. Needed to bask in her bitterness and spite, when she felt the most connected to who she used to be. Needed to let it fill her body, like water in a vessel, so that when she closed her eyes, it was not the Carnahan mansion she saw, but a gilded palace in all its glory, not the faded, crumbling ruins that remained. So that she could see and hear and smell and taste and _feel_ that life, remember details, little things, tiny, insignificant moments that could make all the difference.

 

Moments that would lead her to _him_.

 

It was her turn to resurrect her love - and she would not fail. Then it would be their turn to live - reign - in a palace.

 

Some things _would_ change.

 

* * *

 


End file.
